U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,482 discloses a prefabricated wall panel in which a rigid support structure is covered on one side with a plurality of fascia panels, such as tiles, resiliently secured thereto. A plurality of such prefabricated wall panels are fastened to a building's framework to form an exterior wall thereof. The fascia panels or tiles are supported solely by their resilient connection to withstand both the dead load (weight of the tiles) as well as the live load (positive or negative wind pressure loads). While such arrangement is satisfactory in many cases, on occasion it becomes desirable to provide for a rigid or positive support for the tiles.